


Monsters

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [462]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's not quite believing that Sully never thought he was a monster.





	Monsters

Sully stops by so often Sam has to ask if he still has a job. Apparently he does, but kids keep regular schedules or something and Sam, well, doesn’t, so Sully makes it work.

Sam feels kind of bad, for monopolizing Sully’s free time, but Sully just smiles indulgently when Sam brings it up. “Where would I go?” He says. “I’m happy here with you, Sam.”

And that’s the end of that. They watch a lot of movies, go for walks sometimes. If Sam absolutely has to work Sully will let him get on with it. If Sam’s asleep, Sully might sit with him, and Sam swears he knows those nights, can feel the soothing presence in the room.

“Hey, Sully?” He asks one day, lying on the couch.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“Did you…did you really think I wasn’t a monster? All that time, when I was…” He can’t finish.

“Of course I didn’t think you were a monster!” Sully says, affronted. “You’re my Sam!”

“So it was, friendship, what, that made you forgive me?”

Sully shakes his head. “I looked at you and I knew you were you. Same as always. Grown up and hurt, maybe, but the same on the inside. A good person. Kind and generous and wanting to do the right thing. People make mistakes, even good people. But that doesn’t make them monsters!”

“Sully, I let Lucifer go free. I drank demon blood.”

“Nothing you could do could make you a monster,” Sully says stubbornly. He sighs. “Nothing you ever would do,” he corrects. “I know you, Sam. You are a good person who wants to do good things, who tries and tries and tries. You’re not a monster; you’re a hero!”

Sam flinches. “Don’t say that.”

Sully gets stubborn again. “Hero.”

“Sully…”

“You are!” He insists. “You saved the world, Sam. You made a mistake and you fixed it a hundred times over, and you’re a hero. And anyone who calls you a monster has to go through me.”

Sam nearly laughs at that. Not even as a child did he see him imaginary friend as a protector, more of a companion. Sully couldn’t hurt a fly.

Some part of Sam thinks that, for Sam, he’d probably try. Some part of him–some bad part, maybe–thrills in that.

He doesn’t laugh. “Thanks, Sully,” he says softly instead.


End file.
